


just when you think you're in control

by Kirbita22



Category: Disney Duck Universe
Genre: M/M, if you arent from the ducktales adventure rp server this fic is nonsense, title from here it goes again by ok go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24428239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirbita22/pseuds/Kirbita22
Summary: You really should be used to it already, you think to yourself as a barrage of zombies throws you out the door.(Five times Jim gets kicked out of Elderflower Keep, and one time he doesn't.)
Relationships: Jim Starling (Disney)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	just when you think you're in control

In hindsight, it had all been Mallard's fault. 

Of course it was- everything wrong with your life can be traced right back to him. That dimwit so-called knight had become the adoration of the kingdom, and overnight you were out of their good graces. And for what, just because of a little attempted murder? Come on! 

And yes, maybe your popularity was already waning long before that... but really, nothing a couple staged emergencies couldn't have fixed. And if it got a little out of hand- if you couldn't actually fend off the beast you unleashed on the town- well, that was no excuse for that little showoff to steal your spotlight! Yes, yes, "people's lives are at stake" and whatever- you know deep down that the man didn't care about the townspeople or "doing the right thing", not really. He just wanted the glory. Which should have been yours. 

That ingrate of a bard is at fault, too- so what, just because you're not exactly like the songs that spread far and wide about your heroic deeds? That's no reason for the guy to ditch you and start writing godawful songs about Drake Mallard, that gloryhound! It's supposed to be YOUR praises that the masses sing! 

(You miss having someone around to sing your praises, damn it.) 

Whatever the case, now that you've been labeled a criminal, you can't deny your talents have gotten to shine more often; you were always better with a dagger than a sword, and stealing ancient and magical artifacts to sell to the highest bidder is a walk in the park compared to trying to convince ungrateful children you're the reason their parents weren't brutally slaughtered by monsters. 

Unfortunately for you... you may in fact be _too_ good at what you do. 

"What the hell is the meaning of this!" you exclaim, as guards drag you to the hall of some asshole nobleman. The man tilts his head and smiles, that kind of punchable smile that means he knows he has the upper hand over you. 

"Ah, Starling, is it?" he sets down his silver goblet of wine and takes a step forward. "I've heard quite a lot about you. Well, about the legends of your days as a heroic adventurer, sure, but... I'm more interested in the latest rumours. They say you've taken the McGuffin of Tlop from the Ruins of Lake Affinity? That was considered an impossible mission by many, and yet here you are." 

And, well, despite the circumstances, you can't say you don't appreciate that SOMEONE in this kingdom still has the sense to recognize a man of your talent when he sees one. 

Which... doesn't make it any better when he throws you right along to carry out _another_ impossible mission for him. Deadman's Fortress, impenetrable, filled top to bottom to with arcane mysteries and magical artifacts. For centuries, explorers have been sent there, never to return. 

"But an experienced adventurer and notorious thief such as yourself should have no problem with it, I'm sure." The man walks around the room explaining the task at hand. "You just need to go in, find and take the Mirror of the Thousand Tears, and leave." 

"Very specific. Why?" 

"That enchanted mirror used to be a priced heirloom of the royal family since the kingdom was formed- until it was stolen by a powerful necromancer who takes up residence in the Fortress. You would be doing the kingdom a great favor; maybe even worth the King's pardon and a return to the hero status?" the man mentions pointedly, and despite yourself, you find your interest throughly piqued. 

Still, you scoff. "And why would I do someone else's dirty work? If the king wants his stupid mirror so bad, he can get it himself. Or at least have the decency to ask in person!" 

The man smiles in a very amused way that you don't like at all. "Isn't that what I'm doing?" 

* * *

And so, it's Mallard's fault that you currently find yourself in the shadows of Deadman's Fortress under the orders of King Teivel himself, grumbling under your breath and evaluating your best way in. 

It doesn't take you long to find that the windows in one of the towers are unguarded. "Score", you mutter with a grin as you scale your way up, already thinking about the look on that wannabe knight's face when the King himself announces your triumphant return. 

You hop into the tower, which is dark and scarce, filled with books, scrolls, dust, and cobwebs. "Okay," you hum under your breath, "now where's that mirr-" 

A loud SLAM behind you startles you as the window shuts off. Well that's not great. 

_"Who dares interrupt my work?"_ an elegant, carefully measured and yet infinitely intimidating voice descends from the dark, as the candles laid around the room flicker on in white flames. It takes a moment for the owner of that voice to come into focus: a man in a dark suit and a sorcerer's robe, his long brown hair pulled into a low ponytail, glasses reflecting off the light and obscuring his expression somewhat. 

You realize are standing in front of the necromancer of Deadman's Fortress. 

Luckily, you're great at acting and trickery, so you clear your troath. "Oh, I'm just the delivery guy, here for the, uhh, dagger your ordered?" 

...For some reason, it doesn't seem like he bought it. 

You get chased out of the gates by a horde of undead swinging swords at you, and you spew a storm of curses as you make your getaway. It's the first time in what will quickly climb to a frustratingly high number; but you refuse to go back without your prize, and not even that pale asshole and his shadow demons will stop you.

**Author's Note:**

> Axelus Gallus and Teivel Quackerson belong to dana3400
> 
> My braincells belong to the DuckTales Adventure RP discord server


End file.
